No esta tan lejos
by The Alice Game
Summary: Manuel después de un tiempo y de mandarse al hospital por tantos cabezazos contra la pared por sus pensamientos y emociones acepta la idea de estar enamorado de un hombre pero el problema era de que hombre, ya que justamente cuando se enamoro de uno llega otro y también lo enamora, ¿que pasara con nuestro lindo chileno?, ¿se decidirá por alguno de los dos candidatos por su corazon?
1. aceptacion

(people are streange, the doors)

Manuel miraba el techo de su habitación completamente ido o por lo menos eso pensaría cualquiera que lo viera, realmente estaba pensando, muy profundamente, dio un suspiro y se levanto de la cama en la que estaba acostado y se dirigió a la venta que daba hacia la calle y miro a la gente que pasaba por hay en esos momentos.

-la gente es extraña-dijo Manuel con la mirada pérdida hasta que el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo el ruidoso aparatito y vio el mensaje que recién había llegado.

-_"¿tenés algo que hacer? Martín."._

Manuel leyó el mensaje y decidió no contestar, últimamente no se sentía a gusto con nadie cerca y menos con cierto argentino, se sentía ahogado cuando estaban cerca y cuando le hablaba no podía pensar claramente y su cerebro no respondía cuando quería, Temía que se hubiera enamorado de él. Mirando por ultima vez su celular lo tiro sobre la cama y tomo su chaqueta antes de salir de su habitación y de su casa, decidió salir a dar una vuelta sin que nadie lo molestara, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Llevaba una hora caminando pensado en sus problemas amorosos y de cómo enfrentarlos, era tal su ensimismamiento en el tema que no se dio cuenta que estaba por cruzar la calle en rojo y que los autos se aproximaban alta velocidad estaba a punto de ser atropellado cuando alguien lo agarra por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo tira hacia atrás evitando que los autos lo atropellen, Manuel con el tirón salio de sus pensamientos reaccionando cuando callo al suelo por acción de gravedad, estaba respirando dificultosamente se había asustado mucho y saber que seguía con vida le animaba, miro a un costado para mirar a la persona que lo había salvado, le debía una grande después de eso. miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al encontrar a…


	2. confuciones

(give me one reason tracy chapman, one way or another blondie)

... Luciano (brasil) a su lado mirándole con expresión preocupada.

-você está bem?-pregunto Luciano preocupado por el estado d el chileno, se agacho para estar a su altura y poder chequearlo.

Manuel reacciono solo cuando Luciano estaba a centímetros de rostro, sus miradas se encontraron justamente cuando dio luz verde y la gente que esperaba el cambio de luz empezaba a cruzar la calle y se mezclaban entre ellos.

-eh!?… ah.. si, si estoy bien-respondió Manuel sonrojándose por la cercanía del brasileño. Intento levantarse pero cayo nuevamente ya que por el susto le habían fallado las fuerzas pero Luciano lo agarro justo cuando iba a caer.

-mejor te llevo a casa-dijo Luciano cargando a Manuel como si no pesara nada.

-eh?!... no, no weón no te preocupi si descansando un poco se me pasa-dijo Manuel riendo un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-você esta seguro?-pregunto desconfiado el brasileño, temía que el chileno se haya lastimado cuando lo agarro para salvarlo.

-si oh, no te preocupi-dijo el chileno ya mas calmado.- pero me podría bajar? Estamos llamando mucho la atención y no soy na' mina pa' que me cargui así-dijo rojo Manuel.

-jajajajaja okay-dijo riendo Luciano mientras bajaba a Manuel cuidadosamente.-pero aun así no seria mejor llevarte a tu casa?, se você quiere puedo acompañarte, por si te pasa de nuevo.

Manuel no quiso alegar y menos decir que no, realmente se había lastimado en tobillo pero no era nada grave que un par de días en cama y un desinflamatorio no curara, además la cara del brasileño que le decía que no admitiría negación alguna no le dejaba muchas opciones.

-ya bueno, pero te debo una y una bien grande-dijo Manuel mirándolo con una sonrisa, no sabia por que pero hablar con Luciano le había subido el animo a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que Manuel decidió que era hora de irse a casa y Luciano como dijo acompaño al chileno a su casa ayudándolo un poco ya que se dio cuenta que Manuel se había lastimado el tobillo al intentar pararse de nuevo solo; llegaron sin mayor contratiempo, Manuel que era muy reacio a invitar gente a su casa le hizo pasar y lo invito a tomar once, es decir, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que le salvo la vida, Luciano no quiso ser una gran molestia para Manuel y menos con su tobillo malo así que decidió el atender al chileno a pesar de saber que este le diría que no y un montón de excusas, peor aun así lo hizo, charlaron mientras comían empolvados* y tomaban te mientras estaban sentados en el sillón que tenia manu en la sala de estar frente a la televisión, los temas eran triviales una que otra vez empezaron a hablar de fútbol y de las clasificaciones para el mundial que se jugaría en el país del brasileño en un par de años, y así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que ya se hizo de noche y el brasileño decidió que ya era tiempo de irse y dejar descansar al chileno; esa tarde que pasaron riendo, conversando y asiendo bromas se hicieron amigos y acordaron volver a juntarse para otro día y que seguirían en contacto así que el brasileño le escribió su numero de teléfono y facebook para conversar después y luego se despidió de Manuel mientras este le acompañaba a la puerta.

-muito obrigado Manuel, estuvieron muy ricos los... emm… empolvados?, gracias y cuídate ese tobillo que después como vas a clasificar para le mundial, jajajajaja-rio el brasileño cariñosamente mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello.

-ya, ya oh si me voy a cuidar y veras que voy a clasificar y ganare-dijo Manuel sonriendo, le agradaba Luciano esa tarde se acercaron mas que otras veces y todo por andar desprevenido y el salvándole la vida.-ya mejor ándate que se hace tarde y puede ser peligroso.

-okay voy, bueno nos hablamos después manu~-dijo Luciano despidiéndose de Manuel.

Manuel cerro la puerta y soltó un suspiro estaba cansado, agotado realmente habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, había aceptado los sentimientos que tenia hacia martín pero luego llega el Luciano y lo salva de ser atropellado, dio otro suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, antes paso a tomarse un desinflamatorio y a vendarse el tobillo, cuando llego vio su celular que estaba en su cama decidió no mirarlo capas ni tenia mensajes ni nada y mañana agregaría el numero de Luciano a sus contactos y a wathsapp para conversar con el pero estaba cansado así que tomo su pijama, se cambio y se acostó pensando en todos los sucesos de ese día y en como repercutiría después el solo hecho de ser salvado y pasado toda la tarde con Luciano. A pesar de todo Manuel si debió ver su celular por que se habría dado cuanta de los mas de cien mensajes, de todas las llamadas perdidas y todos los mensajes de voz que le había mandado martín desesperado por saber del chileno, el cual había pasado un buen día junto con el brasileño.


	3. Naturaleza celosa

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Manuel se despertó sintiéndose muy bien, ya no le dolía el pie así que decidió que ese día saldría a correr. Se levanto estirando su cuerpo como un gato, luego se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha y se cambio de ropa de dormir a deportiva, bajo las escaleras y tomo un buen desayuno. No sabia que le pasaba pero se sentía muy bien, después de terminar de lavar la losa fue a su habitación a buscar su celular para llevarlo por si Luciano lo llamaba aunque ahora que lo pensaba podría invitarlo a correr con el, sonrió con la idea, cuando lo encontró lo prendió y se dio cuenta de cuantas llamadas y mensajes tenia de martín, se sorprendió por la cantidad exuberante de cosas por no ver. Leyó el primer mensaje:

-"_manu estas hay?- Martín"_

-"_manu~, donde estas?-Martín"_

-"_che Manuel estas bien?-Martín"_

… _etc…._

Todos los mensajes eran de ese tipo, preguntando donde estaba, que hacia, si algo le había pasado, luego se habían empezado a poner mas histéricos tipo novia súper-hiper-mega celosa que celaba a su novio hasta con el polvo y el aire. Manu decidió mandarle un corto y simple mensaje…

-_"estoy bien wn relájate pareci' mina psicópata con tanta llamada y mensaje, ayer estuve con el Lu así que no te preocupi' por weas ya chao- Manuel"_

Manuel mando el mensaje y salio de su casa pensando en martín de nuevo, realmente el rucio teñido lo afectaba, empezó a correr para despejar su mente, así que partió al cerro san Cristóbal para correr en un lugar mas natural, es mas que obvio que en pleno santiago uno apenas y podía respirar así que no era buena idea correr por las calles, cuando llego compro una botella de agua en un kiosco y partió trotando por un sendero estrecho y con poca gente, después empezó a correr mas rápido casi sin darse cuenta de quien pasaba por su lado en esos momentos, era nada mas nada menos que martín junto con Sebastián, que habían ido a la casa del chileno (entiéndase país) para saber como estaba, ya que martín a comparación de manu paso un día terrible pensando solamente en los problemas que tenia con Manuel, últimamente el chileno lo evitaba de tal manera que ya ni se le acercaba ni para pedirle la hora, y Sebastián como buen primo lo decidió acompañar para que dejara de hinchar las pelotas con sus lamentos de que manu ya ni lo pescaba ni nada, al no encontrar a Manuel en su casa decidieron esperarlo pero al hacerse tarde decidieron volver a su departamento que tenían en santiago, al día siguiente pensaron en dar una vuelta en la mañana por el cerro para pensar mejor las cosas y talvez hacer las cosas mejor con Manuel para la próxima vez que lo viera, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Manuel pasar por su lado con traje deportivo y una botella de agua.

-eh? Manu?-pregunto desconcertado martín mientras sacaba su celular y miraba el nuevo mensaje de Manu que le acababa de llegar, ¿Cómo que había estado con el "Lu"?, ¿con Luciano?, ¿Qué habían hecho?, ¿Por qué estuvo con él? Y ¿Cómo que parecía novia psicópata?, no tenia nada de raro llamar unas mil y tantas veces y dejar miles de mensajes preguntando donde estaba todo el día, eso no significaba ser psicópata, aunque la idea de "novio" le empezaba a gustar. Decidió ir en busca de Manuel y pedirle una explicación del por que estaba con Luciano y del por que lo evitaba tanto sin ninguna razón…, martín recién se había dado cuenta de que tal ves y solo tal ves a Manuel le _gustara _Luciano, pero no, como podría ocurrírsele, se rió de su loca mente que le jugaba una mala broma y partió con Sebastián –después de explicarle sus teorías y dudas sobre Manuel- a buscar al chileno.

Manuel seguía corriendo estaba apunto de llegar a la estatua de la virgen cuando accidentalmente choca con alguien, que casualmente (?) era Luciano que la igual que manu había ido a correr, tal ves para también despejar la mente, ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso y frotándose la cabeza con una mano.

-ah manu eres tu-dijo Luciano parándose al ver con quien choco.

Manu escucho la vos y se sonrojo levemente, Luciano le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y ver si se encontraba bien. Manu tomo su manu y con impulso se levanto con éxito.

-he.. Hola Lu-dijo Manuel aun un poco rojo y sonriéndole al brasileño.-¿que haces aquí?

-vine a correr un rato, este es un buen lugar, mucho aire fresco y naturaleza es muy lindo-dijo Luciano sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor, le había gustado mucho el cerro cuando había venido en su primera visita a Chile. Por parte de Manuel se sonrojo por su torpeza era obvio que había venido a correr estaba con ropa deportiva después de todo.-además pensaba llamarte para que me acompañaras pero recordé tu tobillo lastimado, estas bien?

Manuel le volvió a poner atención, hasta ese momento había estado reprochándose el hecho de que se sonrojara cada dos por tres, y le respondió.

-ha.. Si, ya estoy mejor, no fue grave-dijo manu riendo.- yo también había pensado en llamarte para que corriéramos juntos, al final igual nos encontramos.

-si tienes razón-dijo el brasileño también riendo.-hey te parece ir a comer algo por aquí?

-he?..ha si, claro vamos-respondió Manuel alegre, ambos después de limpiarse el polvo y la tierra, caminaron por un sendero poco transitado para comodidad de los dos, no se les hizo difícil ya que llevaban puesto ropa y zapatos adecuados para todo tipo de terreno.

Momentos antes del encuentro entre Luciano y Manuel cierto argentino y uruguayo habían estado siguiendo a nuestro lindo chileno, algo sudorosos y cansados pudieron seguirle el paso a manu que corría bastante rápido cabe decir, y justo cuando se habían detenido para respirar un poco ocurrió lo inesperado, el choque entre Manuel y Luciano, martín se había preocupado de Manuel por si le había pasado algo grave pero se relajo al ver que no era nada, pero se tenso al ver como Luciano se acercaba a Manuel y lo ayudaba a levantarse, sonriéndole abiertamente y mas aun cuando manu acepto su ayuda sin ser agresivo, como cuando él le ayudaba en algo, hasta le había sonreído y sonrojado, eso molesto mucho a martín y no solo a el sino que también a sebastian que miraba de la misma manera a la pareja "enfrente" de ellos.

-que hace MI manu con él?-pregunto enojado martín, lo celos eran mas que claros y notorios.

-pregunto lo mismo de Luciano-dijo Sebastián con el ceño fruncido.

Estaban a punto de interrumpir hasta que escucharon que irían a otra parte, no habían escuchado el resto de la conversación y pensando lo peor decidieron seguirlos. Después de veinte minutos caminados por un sendero lleno de piedras, inclinaciones peligrosas y otras dificultades llegaron al jardín japonés que tenia el cerro, un lugar muy tranquilo justo para hablar tranquilamente y en paz.

(Buen soldado- Francisca Valenzuela, Make it bun dem- Skrillex, Warning sign- Coldplay)


End file.
